<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Loving Years With a Lamia by CRSwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066781">Many Loving Years With a Lamia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords'>CRSwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deep throat, F/M, Hugging Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Intimacy, Kissing, Lamia, Love Bites, Loving Marriage, MILF, Mating Bites, Missionary Position, Monster Girl, Mutual Orgasm, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Parents, Reminiscing, Soft to Hard, Teasing, Tongue-Job, gwa, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless scenes of monster girls begging to be bred by their newly-captured human mates- ravishing their man in sudden fits of intense lust, but what happens after these passion-filled moments? Well, a long love-filled life together is what happens in this case. A Lamia (speaker) and her human husband (listener) are a little past their prime but are still deeply in love after many years together. They are seeing their youngest daughter off after she brought her newly "found" mate to visit the family nest. Seeing the young couple brings back some fond memories of how they first met and the struggles they went through as a complicated interspecies couple. The memories bring with them some youthful invigoration, and the two intimately share each other's bodies as they have done so many times in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Monster Girl/Original Human Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Many Loving Years With a Lamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.</p><p>This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, so long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged in it.</p><p>The Lamia is a passionate woman who has lived a long, happy life as a mother and a wife. Ever since she first captured her husband, she has been madly in love with him. While the two are not young any longer, the Lamia still maintains some youthfulness as her species does not age as humans do. Her high energy has been balanced out by maturity, so her expressions of love are a mix of intense lust and some controlled confidence. She still deeply craves her husband's body in a wild, youthful manner, but she has had many years to pinpoint the best ways to tease him and make him feel exceptionally good.</p><p>For her voice, I picture her leaning towards a mature sounding character for most of the time, but she reverts back to a more youthful sounding girl in the heat of the moment. As these are just my interpretations, you as the speaker are completely free to interpret and voice the character as you would like.</p><p>All sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.<br/>[sound effects]<br/>(cues)<br/>*EMPHASIS*<br/>"..." indicates a longer pause between lines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Loudly) Alright, sweety, take care! Be careful near the forest edge- there's been some bear sightings there recently. Oh, and next time you two come back, you better be bringing me some cute little granddaughters with you! (Giggle) Bye! (Blow kiss)</p><p>(Deep sigh) Our last baby girl is all grown up now, huh? I think we did a pretty good job with them, right darling? Oh, and I just can't wait until our girls start bringing us some little hatchlings! They'll be so adorable, I'll just have to eat them all up!</p><p>...</p><p>(Chuckle) Of course I won't actually eat our grandbabies- what kind of monster do you think I am? If I was that ravenous, I would have eaten you a *LONG* time ago. (Kiss) </p><p>Come on darling, let's get back to the nest.</p><p>[Slithering noises]</p><p>Did you see that young man's eyes ready to pop out when I mentioned children? (Laugh) It's been over a month since she snatched him up, but the poor boy is still a confused little mess. </p><p>He reminds me so much of you, you know? A sweet human boy who's found himself in *WAY* over his head with a beautiful, and loving, and *AMAZING* lamia girl. But, I'm sure he'll realize how good he's got it soon enough- just like you did. I only hope he comes around to her sooner rather than later.</p><p>The sooner in love, the longer in love- that's what my mother always said.</p><p>...</p><p>(Laugh) You're right, I made that up. My mother *WOULD* never say anything like that.</p><p>Oh, goddess- you remember when I first brought you to my mother? That was a rough day. The moment she caught your scent, she came charging through the forest ready to gulp you down! I bet you peed yourself a little when you saw her, didn't you?</p><p>(Laugh) Sure you didn't, baby. </p><p>You know, I had never beaten her in a fight before that day. She would *CRUSH* me every single time. That day... I was so very close to giving up, but I just couldn't let her take my darling man from me. My unyielding love for you fueled me to keep on fighting! (Chuckle) </p><p>I... honestly think she let me win, though. I think she saw how far I was willing to go for you, so she couldn't bring herself to eat someone so important to me. Either way, I won that day and got to keep my lovely husband. That's all that matters.</p><p>...</p><p>While all of that is rather common tradition, I am happy we didn't have to go through it with our daughters. I think that had more to do with your... gentler influence. (Angry) I would have *ABSOLUTELY* torn apart that obnoxious wolf-boy Sarah brought home if you hadn't been there. You had to remind me that it was her choice to pick her mate and that we can't force our feelings onto her. </p><p>I was so happy when I heard that foolish girl decided to eat him. (mumbling) No need for such a disgusting, stupid, rude...</p><p>Lamia only want their daughters to have good mates, is that too much to ask? </p><p>Speaking of good mates, how was your talk with that young human today? Maybe a bit too skittish still, but what did you think?</p><p>...</p><p>(Big laugh) Ha! He is just like you! </p><p>Yes he is! Young human man, lost and hungry, stumbles directly into a lamia nest. The young, beautiful lamia catches his scent, knows she's found an excellent mate, and they live happily ever after. Now tell me how it's different?</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, fine. You were collecting wood, he was actually lost. Big different, darling. </p><p>He still sounds like a decent man, and that's what I am most happy to hear. From what you said, he may not fully understand his feelings at the moment, but he does not hate her or think she is disgusting. That's a great start! I mean, you had dozens of escape attempts at first, and look how far we've come!</p><p>I can smell it on him- he will be a very loving mate to her once he gets used to his new life.</p><p>...</p><p>(Quiet laugh) Those were some of the most fun times of our lives, weren't they?</p><p>I'm talking about when you decided to open up to me. We were fucking like crazy the instant I grabbed you, but when you decided to acknowledge your feelings- that was when the true romance started.</p><p>[Snake movements- coiling]</p><p>(Whispering) I could wrap my tail tightly around your body- just like this, and I wouldn't sense any fear. (Kiss) It would just be our shared warmth and the sweet scent of growing arousal. (Slow kissing) Mmmmm, it still smells just as sweet, darling.</p><p>Do you remember? It was that dangerously cold night. I would usually pull you in close every evening for your warmth, but I must have been extra tired that night and forgot to grab you up. It was the first time you decided to approach me. You were freezing, but instead of just laying down close and falling asleep, you decided to crawl directly into my arms. (Kiss)</p><p>You really startled me- I had no idea what you were doing! But there you were, pulling my arms around your body and wrapping your legs around my tail. I saw how you looked at me, and I started crying. (Chuckle) I was such a baby about all that sappy stuff. </p><p>You were looking at me like you needed me. Well, not just needed, but wanted. That night, you wanted to be close to me not just because you were cold, but because you finally wanted me as a partner. You fought that feeling for so long, but that night you finally saw me as the loving wife I was meant to be. (Kiss)</p><p>What's the matter, old man? Are you really getting embarrassed about that now? </p><p>You shouldn't be embarrassed. You made me the happiest lamia in the entire world at that moment! I had dreamed of finding true love since I was a little hatchling, but I was willing to compromise with the reality that true love doesn't always come with a lamia and her "acquired" husband. Luckily... I didn't need to compromise after that night. (Whisper) I got exactly what I wanted.</p><p>(Seductive tone) Mmmm, we both got *EXACTLY* what we wanted that night. You were looking into my eyes with that newly found love for what felt like forever... then you suddenly gave me the sweetest, most tender yet intense kiss I had ever felt! Well, it didn't take long for things to escalate from there... </p><p>(Kiss) You didn't waste a breath before you were inside me. The moment you entered me I knew *EVERYTHING* had changed. You weren't fucking me because you were horny or because I was making you- you were making love to me because you wanted to feel every movement of my body, every sensation and every second of pleasure I felt. You wanted to be with me entirely, and you drove me wild with how perfectly you fucked me. </p><p>(Kissing for a few moments)</p><p>Fuck, darling. I don't understand how you do this to me, but I will never get enough of you. </p><p>Come here, my love. Let me bring you to our bedding and remind you how much you mean to me.</p><p>[Movements to bed]</p><p>(Chuckle) Yes, I know I show you *EVERY* night how much you mean to me. I will keep showing you until our bodies are too frail to make love, and even then I will be satisfied with simply embracing you gently for the rest of our days.</p><p>Now, shhhh. Lie down and let me pleasure my wonderful husband.</p><p>[Pants rustling- being removed]</p><p>(Sniff -  shuddering moan) That first strong scent of you is always enough to jumpstart my lust. The moment I smell you, my body fills with heat and my entrance begins to desperately ache for you. </p><p>[Licking noises with her long tongue]</p><p>Mmmm, but my body can wait, so long as my husband is happy. </p><p>I-I can wait! I have some self-control! Yes, some nights are... different, but how many times do I relieve you first before you even touch me, hmm? </p><p>Stupid husband, you always talk too much when I pleasure you like this! Keep your mouth shut, and let us enjoy ourselves as I wrap my tongue around your cock.</p><p>(Tongue-job begins)</p><p>...</p><p>Mmm, always so delicious. (Kisses on his cock) I will never grow tired of your taste.</p><p>...</p><p>Ha, I know it drives you *WILD* when I wrap my tongue around the tip and gently... squeeze. (Laugh) This always gets you twitching and throbbing for me.</p><p>...</p><p>Ah, and then I need to slide down to your balls... every part of your incredible cock needs attention.</p><p>...</p><p>Mmmm, this cock... (sucking noises) that has filled me over, and over, and over with its seed... (sucking) that has given me all of my beautiful baby girls... (sucking) deserves to be milked with the greatest love and attention. With the love that only *I* can give you.</p><p>Fuck, and you know how much I love draining this cock. You know how I *CRAVE* you every second we are together. How I love your taste, and warmth, and strength. (Kisses)</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, darling, I'll take you all the way in now.</p><p>[Blowjob begins]</p><p>...</p><p>(Talking with cock still in mouth) Mmm, sucking you... with my tongue still wrapped around... it would make you burst after only seconds when you were younger! Heh, I'm glad you've built your endurance with age.</p><p>...</p><p>That first time I wrapped my lips around this cock... (laugh) You were trembling! My fangs scared the life out of you, but you were still willing to let me take you into my mouth. I like to believe that you trusted me enough not to bite down, but you were most likely just too aroused to back out. Ha, you always acted so funny when you were horny. </p><p>But, you know now I would never bite something that I need so badly. </p><p>...</p><p>(Cock still in mouth) That was one time and it was only a tiny snag! You always bring it up like I was going to bite the entire thing off...</p><p>...</p><p>(Continue/ improv for a little longer)</p><p>(Takes cock out of mouth to speak) Mmm, you're about to cum, darling. I always know when you're ready to pop. (Kiss)</p><p>Let it all out down my throat now- give your wife your delicious cum.</p><p>(Sucking again to orgasm- Moan/react to him cumming)</p><p>Ahh, thank you. Your taste is always a fantastic treat.</p><p>No time to waste, though, I want to keep going. </p><p>Give mommy that neck, my love. [Sounds of biting on neck]</p><p>Mmm, come lay down and hold me while the venom kicks in.</p><p>[Breathing and caressing sounds] (Give it a few moments as they enjoy laying together in quiet)</p><p>...</p><p>(Whispering) It's a good thing you've never built a tolerance to my venom. I've heard of that happening before, you know. The venom stops having an effect, so it doesn't even get the mate hard again. </p><p>Ugh, how awful would that be? A lamia with a partner who's done after cumming once? What a nightmare...</p><p>...</p><p>I know *YOU* don't like being bit, but don't be such a baby about it. You barely feel my fangs anymore, and you've said before that you love how the venom makes you feel.</p><p>It makes you so wild and desperate. (Kiss) (Giggle) I love when you start to lose control and get absolutely frantic to cum. Mmm, you make me delirious with how hard you fuck me sometimes.</p><p>...</p><p>Ahh, and it feels like your ready again, my love. (Kiss) Please... I want to feel that time again. Look into my eyes as you enter me, and make me feel just like I did that night. I want to be that fluttery-hearted young girl once more.</p><p>(Hard kissing)</p><p>(Sounding desperate) Please, darling, let me feel you now.</p><p>(Soft, breathy moan as he enters)</p><p>(Quiet, happy laughs) Oh, my love. My incredible, loving husband... You still look at me with those same passion-filled eyes- telling me how deeply infatuated you truly are for me. Oh, goddess... you're going to make this old lady cry again. (Sniffle) Ha, you sweet batard, this isn't fair. </p><p>Ha... just start moving before I turn into a sobbing mess. Fuck me like a young man, and give me something else to focus on.</p><p>[Slow sex sounds start]</p><p>Ahhh, yes. Perfect, baby, perfect.</p><p>...</p><p>Run your fingers over my scales while you bury yourself in my chest. I want those strong hands to feel my entire body. </p><p>Ha, and I love when your hot breath tickles my breasts.</p><p>...</p><p>(Moan) That's it, baby, hold me tight as you pump into me. Give me those *LONG* *HARD* thrusts! My pussy is begging for every inch of your cock.</p><p>...</p><p>Fuck! Imagine we're young again. You're going to breed me so fucking hard and make me a mommy! (Moan) I want you to flood me with your cum and give me our darling babies. </p><p>Keep fucking me until I'm overflowing with your seed. Remember all of those exhausting nights where we fucked for hours and hours- releasing into me endlessly until you passed out. You would still be inside my dripping pussy, as I cuddled you tightly while you regained your strength.</p><p>...</p><p>(Soft chuckle) I would whisper to you as you slept in my arms, you know. (Moan) I would tell you how much I loved you, and how thankful I was for having such an intensely loving husband. I would tell you about how I *KNEW* your seed would take, and that you were going to make me a happy mother again. I would stroke your hair and kiss your forehead. Sometimes I would just watch while you clung to me in your sleep. </p><p>(Laughing) Heh, what are you laughing about, you stupid man?</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, I know you were awake and listening during some of those nights. (Teasing) But you would still pretend to sleep, enjoying my love like you were a baby. Wouldn't you, my pampered little husband? (Kiss)</p><p>(Moan) I've always pampered you too much, darling. Don't you think? I bring us food. I hold you like this and make you feel warm and safe. I let you have this incredible pussy as many times as you want, whenever you want, and as hard as you want. I drain your cock day and night. So what do you do for me, my sweet husband?</p><p>...</p><p>Ah, that's right. You make me feel like a goddess every day with your love. Maybe that's why I haven't eaten you after so long. (Chuckle) (Kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Mmm, keep going and let it out whenever you're ready. You know you don't need to hold back with me. You're free to use my body however you like, so long you're making us feel good together.</p><p>...</p><p>(Moan) Ahh, I'm ready to cum whenever you are darling. I want us to cum together like we always would. </p><p>Just-mmm, grip me tight, and fill my pussy.</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, that's it baby. Mhmm, we're going to cum now. Look at me, my love, look at me while you fill my aching pussy. Yes, darling, yes! (Orgasm)</p><p>[Sex sounds stop]</p><p>...</p><p>Ahhh, yes. Just as I remembered it. I remember that face you made when you came inside me. So full of pleasure and lust... Ahhh, but I still need more.</p><p>No, no! Stay inside me. I need you to fuck me harder now! I want you to mate me like a wild beast. I need to see that rougher side after you were so gentle.</p><p>[Biting sounds]</p><p>Mmm, that was a lot of venom this time. That should do the job.</p><p>Shhh, darling, you'll be fine. You're not *THAT* old- you can still handle some stronger doses. And if you can't take it... well, I'll just hold you like my sweet baby again until you're feeling better. (Kiss) </p><p>...</p><p>I know, I know. You think I expect too much from you. But I know that you're capable of giving me what I want. I am well aware of what you can do, and I don't expect any less.</p><p>...</p><p>Ohhhhh, there it is. I feel you hardening inside me again. Remember, I'm not that soft young girl any longer- you know you can fuck me like the *REAL* woman I am.</p><p>[Fast sex sounds start- make them sound wetter, if possible]</p><p>Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Get deep into my cunt, darling! That's exactly what I need right now!</p><p>[Tail coiling tighter- movement or squeezing sounds]</p><p>I'm going to wrap my tail tighter so I can feel every movement. Just keep giving it to me *HARD!*</p><p>...</p><p>(Moan) Ohh, goddess... Every single time with you feels better and better. (hard kiss)</p><p>You know just how to grab and- (Moan) caress me. You know just how to thrust into me. You know just how to kiss my neck- mmm, and lick my breasts in the most arousing way.</p><p>You know how to use my body just as well as I know how to use yours. (Kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Ahh, fuck, I can't get enough of you when you're like this. My venom drives you wild, like a desperate animal. I know what it does to you, my love- your mind is a foggy, lust-filled mess, and there's only one thing you can think about. Tell me- tell me what you need right now!</p><p>...</p><p>Mmmm, that's right, my love. You need my body. You need my beautiful, warm, dripping pussy. (whisper) And it's yours. You can have it whenever you need. (Hard kiss)</p><p>(Improv/continue for a little longer)</p><p>Ah! I feel you frantically bucking now. Whenever you want- give it to me. I am always ready for your seed!</p><p>Let me feel you spasming in my embrace. Let me feel your cock throbbing inside me. </p><p>Ohhh, *FUCK!* Please darling, give mommy your cum! Fill me again! Cum for me! Ahhhh, yes! (Strong orgasm)</p><p>(Giggly) Ahhhh, yes...</p><p>Oh, my love. (Kiss) Oh, my darling human. (Kiss) You're still shaking. Shhh, that's it- keep letting it all out. (Kiss)</p><p>Mmmm, yes. You still know how to fuck me so well after all these years. You haven't lost your touch, have you, old man? </p><p>Ah! It looks like you have lost some of your endurance, though. Or maybe I did give you too much venom. (Giggle)</p><p>(Quietly) But it's alright, my love. I'll hold you close in my coils while you rest- as I have always done.</p><p>[Hair stroking sounds]</p><p>Oh? I love you so very much too, my darling. I have never not loved you. (Kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Shhhh. It's okay. Close your eyes and snuggle in close to my chest. Shhhh, you know you're safe in my arms. Close your eyes and sleep- I will always be here when you wake.</p><p>Goodnight, my sweet husband. (Kiss)</p><p>Thank you for all of these amazing years together.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-This was inspired by all of the fun and passionate heat of the moment monster girl scripts. I may have been overthinking things, so an idea popped into my head along the lines of "what happens after all of this crazy sex?" I haven't really seen any scripts cover something like this, so I decided to write it out. If someone has seen it before, I would love to also see the script or audio. </p><p>As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I would be very happy if you could provide any feedback to let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>